Information entry is an important part of the user experience for a person using a computing device. Although recent decades have seen the development of technologies that provide new ways for users to enter information, such as the mouse, trackpad, gestural recognition, and voice recognition, the keyboard remains the predominant method used for information entry by users. The common “QWERTY” keyboard layout was developed for use in mechanical typewriters in the 1860s and 1870s and is, in many ways, ill-suited for data entry in modern computing devices, particularly those devices with smaller form factors such as smartphones and tablets. Moreover, although some efforts have been made to improve on this layout, such as the Dvorak Simplified Keyboard developed in the 1930s or various keyboard configurations designed to be more ergonomic, the keyboards in use today remain inflexible data entry devices that may not be suitable for all users.